


Sins Within Us

by Kinari



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It is vaguely fantasy, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of past abuse, Other, RWBY AU sort of, Slow Burn, ill add more character tags when i write the later chapters lol, more to tag in the future, smut at the end and epilogue, they really dont even kiss till like chapter 4 so have fun!!! :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Yang is Vale’s best brawler; her highly inventive shotgun gauntlets are no match for anyone in her path.  Armed with those and her most trusted bike, bumblebee, nothing is in her path. She’s known to always lend a hand, whenever and wherever she can, though something deeper and locked away lies within her.  Rumors of her hot headedness and those around her getting hurt, or even killed, are just that, rumors. Or are they?Blake is known to stay quiet about her accomplishments, rumors of her involvement with the White Fang is always whispered about in court. No one dare cross her when she has her sword on her back. Once she was seen with a strange man in red, but now he is nowhere to be found, and her constant vigilance to stay on her guard is apparent, some say the two of them were lovers, but she was a coward and left him behind, but those are just rumors. Or are they?The two of them are now always seen with each other, and when Yang signed up to do carry this task, Blake tagged along without a second thought. Hurt, anger, words unsaid, will soon be brought up. Feelings, locked away, rage, desires, soon to be given freedom. These are the sins we carry, always within us. What we do with them is up to us.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 8





	Sins Within Us

**Author's Note:**

> Its one of the few fics i've ever written that I actually went ahead and wrote an outline for which I am quite proud of. Based off a prompt of like gems having the influence of the seven deadly sins. I spent two hours researching that tbh

She didn’t expect to believe what she was reading on the notice board, but the giant seal from the kingdom of Vale was apparent on the document, and the steady, beautiful handwriting was easy for her to catch on that the task that was being offered was important enough. The Kingdoms as of recent have gone into an unsteady peace, so long as there wasn’t another war happening, the people in the different kingdoms were alright with it, “Hey, you also seeing this?” She heard someone ask and she turned around, eyes scanning before she looked down to familiar black hair, those adorable cat ears high on alert. She smiled, being rewarded with a slight smirk from the girl near her, “Yeah I am, apparently the details are kept secret until they deem worthy of those who sign up for the assignment.” She said easily, already looking around for the pencil that is _usually_ around to sign your name to these kinds of things.

“Blake do you- “

She felt a gentle push, before watching as Blake was the first to put her name down, handing the writing instrument to her with a smile, “If you’re going to sign up Yang, then I am too.” The faunus rose her brow, hand on her hip expecting some remark, a sentence or two of Yang telling her to not do this but instead, the blonde just laughed. She grabbed the pencil with no hesitation, shaking her head as she signed her name next to Blake’s, “That didn’t take long! I thought I had to bribe you or something, you surprise me all the time Blake.”

Both looked at the paper on the notice board now, reading the same short description repeatedly. ‘ _To all experienced Hunters! Kingdom of Vale in agreeance with allied kingdoms have taken it upon itself to handle a dangerous situation that can endanger everyone in Remnant. Those selected will hear more about the importance of this task.’_ Yang knew, however, that the other half of their team would not be as thrilled to hear that both signed up for this but, they know they can’t stop the two when they put their mind to something.

“Ruby always told me to have your back, y’know?” Blake said, it was a question, but Yang didn’t need to answer, but she followed quietly behind the woman, letting her have the floor to speak, “Your sister worries about all of us having the same profession, but…So long as we have each other I think it makes her worry less.” She nodded to her words, she knew what she meant, Yang understood. Whenever Ruby goes on a mission, Weiss is always behind her, stern and telling her to be more careful but nonetheless will have her back until the end. It puts her at ease, knowing her little sister will not be in fights alone, “I get it,” Yang began, walking faster, their shoulders gently bumping into one another, “Weiss knows that I always want her to go with Ruby, no matter what mission she signs up for.”

“You two are close, I’m surprised you don’t go with her, and vice versa.” Blake noted, her ears shifting as they walked by the busy street markets close to their shared home. Yang couldn’t help but smile, she loved watching her cat ears constantly adjust to the sounds around them, it was oddly endearing to her, “Yeah well, we _did_ once, go out on a mission together and- “

“Oh. I forgot, I didn’t- “

“Blake, it’s ok! Don’t worry about it,” Yang said hurriedly, interrupting the apology she was going to give her. The situation was touchy, it happened a while ago, but she still can’t bring herself to talk to him. The wound still feels fresh, and the guilt still sat in the back of her mind. Yang shook her head, pulling a smile before nudging Blake once more, “Anyway, let’s go see the love birds! I’m sure this time we _won’t_ find Weiss on the counter.”

“Brothers don’t remind me Yang, never seen her _that_ undressed.”

“And I will never let her live that down, that’s where I cook! If I find out that her bare ass has been on the counter again, _Brothers help them_ \- “

Blake laughed, hand over her mouth and her arm over her stomach. Her eyes sparkled and Yang felt a blush creep over her face, listening to the sweet music that was her laugh, she waited to hear that adorable snort but this time it never came, but she still stood there, taking it in as she always did.

…

“Your sister wants to sign up for that mission the kingdom posted earlier in the week.” She said simply, shifting her head on her lap as she turned the page in her book. The open window filtered in the busy sounds of the street, the birds chirping and the occasional sound of the trees moving in the breeze. Ruby nodded, her hands gentle running through Weiss’ hair, her braid long since undone now, “From what the court has whispered about,” she began without much thought, feeling the girl on her lap shuffle to look at her better, “it is a dangerous mission. I hope they’ll be ok.” She knew her sister could take it, whatever was thrown at her, but she also knew the guilt she carried of all the missions she has gone through, especially the ones that ended badly. Ruby still remembers the smell, _her_ blood running through her hands and how her eyes dulled quickly, why was there so much blood?

“Ruby,” Weiss said softly, already sitting up and her hands placed on either side of her face, thumbs gently swiping across her skin, “come back to me love, you’re thinking too much. Look at me,” Weiss said again, watching as those beautiful sliver eyes locked with her own blue, “there you are. Everything ok?”

“No,” Ruby said simply, leaning into her right hand, the touch clearly comforting her, “I can’t stop thinking about the last time Yang and I went out on a mission, the one with- “

“Hey, it wasn’t either of your faults, she knew the dangers of being a huntress. I’m sure she would say the same. Are you worried about Yang?”

“When am I not? She is my big sister, the family that I’m closest to, I don’t want to- “

“Hey love birds! Better not be making out on the table again.” Yang yelled throughout the house, the front door audibly being swung open, the softer sounds of Blake laughing soon followed.

Ruby groaned, her head falling onto Weiss’ shoulder, the shorter girl chuckle, shaking her head, “Not this time! You’re lucky Yang.” Weiss yelled back; she was glad the two of them were in their shared room upstairs, otherwise she didn’t want to have to watch Ruby awkwardly explain why she has tears in her eyes.

“Yang walks in on us _once_ and now won’t let us live it down.” Weiss says simply, Ruby quietly laughing in her shoulder as she shakes her head.

…

The day came upon them far quicker then that both expected, but the other two of the team weren’t ready for them to leave quite yet. Blake watched in silence, taking in how Yang let Ruby cling to her tightly, her hand clutching tightly on the back of her jacket as tears were clinging from her eyes. She, who was now looking at Weiss, made a gesture with her shoulder towards the two sisters before smiling, “I hope she knows that we are coming back.”

“Bring Yang back,” Weiss replied back quickly, hands clenched, her eyes locked with Blake’s own golden ones, “but also bring _yourself_ back, Blake. The team isn’t the same without the two of you.” Blake felt those cold eyes burn into her, the vague threat but also the concern of the words she spoke made her blush lightly. She grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it around her fingers, laughing a little, “No matter what Weiss, we will be fine. I’ll bring both of us back.”

Weiss nodded, and she gently brought her arms around Blake’s torso, slipping into her space, and Blake didn’t flinch. She melted into the embrace of her friend, letting her friend tuck into her as she tightened her grip, Blake doing the same as she finally placed her arms around her, “Weiss, you’re going soft on us.” She whispered between them, and she heard a snort, feeling her friend nuzzle into her chest before pulling away, shoving her playfully.

“Fuck off,” but the words meant no bite, her smile and laugh were giving that away, “go get Yang, you two have to hear what you signed up for.”

…

“So, do you really believe what they told us? In the briefing?” Yang asked, as she easily pushed her bike towards the cobblestone path that was described to them hours ago. She felt the sunlight even through the thick trees, feeling her gauntlets bump gently onto the handles of her bike, but took special interest in how Blake would respond.

The girl shrugged, looking back at her, gold meeting lilac like it always does, “I don’t know, hard to believe that” she moved her hands around in a vague gesture, brows knit in confusion as she spoke more, “gems can influence someone so heavily. But that is not the worst thing I have heard.”

She nodded, taking her words in as she eventually looked up, taking out her scroll for a moment before staring at the screen, “I think we’re close, to…whatever awaits us unfortunately.” Yang watched as Blake visibly became more alert, her cat ears perked straight up, hand already reaching up to gently grip the handle of her weapon, “Hey,” Yang began quietly, already placing bumblebee near some trees, her bike now parked, “I don’t like this either, we have each other’s back.” She feared her words wouldn’t be comforting, but she watched as the tension in her shoulders relaxed a little, and Blake smiled at her. She stumbled, her boot catching onto a pebble on the road and she scrambled.

“Yang!”

She felt soft hands on her shoulders, steady presence and it didn’t help the blush deepening across her face, she has it _bad_ for this girl. She hates it, but maybe it is the way her heart is frantically pacing now, or how the look of concern that fell over Blake made her weak in the knees, whatever it was, she surely was not going to ever bring it up with her.

“You alright? We can turn around if you- “

“N-No! I, yea! All good here! Let’s keep going.” She laughed nervously, running her hand through her hair, always made sure to keep her composure around Blake, but sometimes the façade would fall, and she could not bring herself to explain that this girl makes her flustered and nervous. Yang watched as Blake laughed softly, shaking her head as she took a couple steps ahead of her, beckoning her with a head tilt, “Come on then silly, let’s get this job done with.”

The door to the temple seemed too worn and overgrown to even budge but, Yang easily managed to shove it open. She felt the strain in her muscles, gritting her teeth as the door finally opened. She looked back at Blake with a playful smirk, stepping back and bowing slightly, “Ladies first, please do watch your step.” She grinned even harder as Blake laughed, failing to hide her laugh as she walked in first, thanking her as she did. Yang walked in and stopped short just like Blake has, stumbling into her back but nothing was said to her, and she could see why. The inside did not match at all as to how the outside of this place looks.

“Is that…This place is- “

“Yeah it’s…I’ve never seen so many gems in one place before Yang.”

The walls were stacked high with what appears to be expensive fabrics, things like silks and different dyed spools of wool. In what appears to be dragon hoard level stacks of gold coins and gems, all spilling over one another in the piles and just barely caught the sunrays through the cracked stones of the building, it was breathtaking Yang would take notice, but also freaked her out, to the point of feeling goosebumps. What worse was when her eyes finally fell upon the item both were tasked on retrieving, she still couldn’t believe that this was all real.

She didn’t realize how close she got suddenly, didn’t feel her own feet carrying her until she felt Blake holding her wrist, causing her to take a step back, “Yang! I’ve been calling your name now for a while, you ok?”

“What? I- “She looked back at her, it was clear on her face that she never realized that she did that or how that even happened, “I didn’t…I didn’t hear you Blake.” She looked back towards the gem that sat carefully on a worn-out table, the shine to it never left or so it seemed. She felt it, calling to her almost, like it was choosing her to be the one to take it.

“I uh, let me take it, and then we can- “

“You sure? You just,” Blake looked her up and down, concern clear and her face showed it, “I can take it if you- “

“No! Blake let me, it’s fine.”

She grabbed the gem, studying it for a moment. It was uncut, not even at certain sides. Most of it was green, but slivers of yellow peaked out through, giving it this pretty shine and glimmer to the whole thing. Yang quickly stuffed it in the pouch on her belt, forming fists and relaxing them for a moment, letting the clank and feel of her gauntlets calm her before looking back up at Blake, “Let’s go now, ok?”

“I, uh, yeah sure. Let’s get out of here.”

…

Blake watched her companion with interest, she heard the warnings from those who briefed them both, the General was adamant that both know the signs of the effects these gemstones can have. She looked though, taking in Yang’s form, trying to look for any change in her body language but could not seem to find any. Unfortunately, she watched as Yang slowed on the bike, her arms instinctively wrapped tighter around the blonde’s middle, not wanting the close contact between the two of them to end.

“The sun is about to set; unlike you I can’t see at night.”

“I can drive if you want?” Blake knew the answer already and got that smirk she was hoping to see all day, the little sarcastic laugh Yang does, it made Blake’s heart do a jump every time.

“How about,” she slowed more, coming to a stop on the bike now, letting her right footrest gentle on the forest floor, “we set up camp and I take watch.”

Blake didn’t complain, quickly she got off the bike, already missing the warmth and comfort of Yang pressed up against her. Watching the blonde set the bike down near them, already gathering their bed rolls and setting things up for a fire, “You look tired,” Yang whispered to her, she didn’t realize how close she got, “let me.”

“A-Alright.” She couldn’t bring herself to say anything else, thankful that the slow building darkness of night would hide the blush that dusted over her face. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, resisting how much she wanted to lean into it, and decided to lean against the tree, taking the held-out bed roll.

When she awakes, she wished she didn’t even let herself do that. Worst of all, as she opened her eyes to the embers of the fire Yang made as she long drifted off, the woman in question wasn’t anywhere to be found, “This is bad, oh shit…”

She scrambled then, grabbing her weapon, and looking around, desperately grasping at any signs of where her friend wandered off to, and unfortunately it didn’t take that long. Blake found her just across, crouched over what seems to be a broken wagon, and the smell of blood and turned up dirt hit her nose all the sudden through the fire smells.

Yang was counting the coins in front of her, surrounded by what seems to be weapons and armor that clearly isn’t hers, Blake realized how easily she gave in to Yang, “Yang?” She spoke softly, slowly walking towards her, hand already stretched out to gently touch her shoulder to get her attention, and then it happened.

Red like the blood that was stained on her gauntlets, red like flames, all Blake saw was red in those eyes. She watched as she got up, too quick and too angry, and winded up her right arm. She knew, she expected it, and so she tensed up. In her brain, all she could recall was memories of _him_. She felt the bruises he left, the scars he gave her, even if most of them weren’t physical, she felt it all.

The punch never came, the rush of a broken nose never happened, and she opened her eyes. In front of her was not Adam, not the man who abused her, but instead Yang. The girl that means too much to her, the woman she’s trained with, lived with, laughed along to terrible jokes.

She couldn’t stop staring at the clenched fist, how her entire arm was violently shaking, when she looked into those eyes, she found fear. Looked into them and found an internal conflict that didn’t need any explaining, she understood what was happening. Lilac with red, fighting over which to be the more prominent choice. But what got her was the tears that were spilling over, the shaking in her _whole_ body now.

“Hey, Yang…” But, she knew, as Yang did, what she could of done and it breaks her a little. Gently, oh so gently, she placed her hand around the shaking fist, “You’re here, listen to my voice.”

“I, I almost- “

The tears spilled more, and she didn’t expect the tackle.

Blake stumbled, but held strong as loud sobs broke through the early morning air, and she let her. She felt trembling limbs holding onto any part of her, and she let it happen. She let herself be brought down to the ground, shushing Yang, and gently combing her fingers through her hair, “Don’t explain,” she felt a weak nod, and got sniffling as a response, “I know you regret it, Yang.”

Nothing else was said then, and Blake let the silence filter in, she let Yang cling to her as she wept, knowing that if she _didn’t_ hold back, she would not forgive herself for it in the slightest.

…

Rest of the journey back was easier, but Yang still felt like shit for what happened, she didn’t feel like herself that night. Whatever the gems do, or the one she has on her person, it did a number on her. She wasn’t looking forward to the other six they still must collect. But she doesn’t want to admit it but hearing Blake’s voice during all that was-

“Hey! I see the outer wall, we’re not far Yang”

She wasn’t even paying attention, but she smiled, “Good, can’t wait to not have this cursed rock on my person.”

The ride in was smooth, the soldiers on duty didn’t ask for their huntress licenses like they always do, and instead opened the gate as soon as they entered their field of sight. It was weird but, neither girls questioned it. Yang was glad to hand out the thing to someone else, carefully dropping it into the box that the courier was holding, “Make sure no one opens that thing.” She warned them, and the courier nodded, before heading off.

Blake took a moment to steal a glance at Yang, making sure she was ok and started to head off. She wanted to head back to the house, maybe take a bath and deal with-

“Hey,” she spun around and saw soft lilac eyes, “can we?”

Blake didn’t notice the grip on her wrist, not until she felt Yang’s thumb gently swipe across her skin, and she understood what was being asked of her and she nodded, letting her interlace their hands, “Of course.” She said softly, watching as Yang smiled like she was the sun, and she had to hold herself back from doing something rash, like kissing her.

“I don’t want to be alone and,” she looked around, already gently pulling Blake along to where the house is, “I uh, I want to take a nap on you while you read, is that…”

“Yang, it’s ok. You want to make sure we’re ok, and we are.”

“But I- “

“I’ll even run my hands through your hair,” she began quietly watching as Yang turned a deep red, her beautiful freckles just making more of an appearance, “we’re ok Yang, come on. Weiss and Ruby still have to make sure we aren’t dead.”

If she had a camera, she would want to take a photo of this exact moment, maybe then she could exactly pinpoint how she fell for Yang Xiao Long, but then this wouldn’t just be the first time she realized it. The smile, the relaxation that was now in her shoulders, how she was chuckling softly and squeezed their joined hands. Blake wasn’t sure what their friendship was exactly, but she knew that she was content with it, because she knows that Yang would never fall for a girl like her. She’s too broken, too much to handle and, Yang obviously doesn’t see her like that, and she’s made peace with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so far eight chapters planned! I originally was going to only post when I finished all eight but first chapter took hours to write so


End file.
